Damon Salvatore/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries TV Series |-|Season One= damondance23526.gif File:TVD-damon-salvatore-6713316-480-360.jpg 116.jpg 110.jpg Damon 1.png DamonkillsJason.png Damon-salvatore-love-vampire-grr--large-msg-12533200703.jpg DamonBurn1.png Damon 6.png PictureDamon.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png Stefan and damon history repeating 18.png 20a76zo.gif vampire-diaries-damon-shirt-off.jpg Hjtbgrkide.jpg hjgekrfj.jpg Jfhdgvb.png Erjfhg.png jfhv.jpg ejhb.jpg Ebl.jpg damon is 1864.jpg|Damon in 1864 damons lapis lazuli daylight ring.jpg|Damons Lapis Lazuli Daylight Ring DAMON-SALVATORE.jpg|Damon Salvatore Vampire-diariesf.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-2-Promo-Poster-the-vampire-diaries-12468822-1650-1275.jpg 101VampireDiaries 16.jpg|Damon Damon-stefan-flasback.jpg Salvatore-brothers.jpg Vampire Diaries Anna and Damon..jpg CI140102904030114885.jpg 03~8.jpg|Damon and Elena 14~2.jpg VD117_001.JPG VD109_001.JPG VD108_007.JPG Season-3-Promotional-Photo-HQ-damon-salvatore-25815481-1200-1590-1-.jpg Damon-at-bar.jpg 38bc3f8661775c3f44edc4932c9c6af51285964868_full.jpg 4623fe77132ef07ff9d634019f7f53ae1285964887_full.jpg 624a4919e60af7ede37dd61d8e0e46ca1285964822_full.jpg tumblr_m2birgDMsK1qkh2o9o1_250.gif tumblr_lv4c79OX3d1qd1kvjo6_250.gif damon_1x04_by_kwiku001-d4yhpcc.gif tumblr_m3f1ltlP0G1rpwc9do1_500.gif tumblr_m3l5wqJHkV1qbhri8o9_250.gif tumblr_m3lcebrDpa1rv19l0o3_250.gif tumblr_m3l5wqJHkV1qbhri8o6_250.gif tumblr_ltye99baZ01qlbhnko1_500.gif tumblr_m3lwi7yhmn1ru00cio1_250.gif tumblr_m36tniGC5K1rqj82yo1_500.gif tumblr_m3t20p6IdM1qacbojo1_500.gif tumblr_m41diveHB91rvrllpo1_500.gif tumblr_m41hi1P6z11r6up9mo1_250.gif tumblr_m42nxxlhrz1qkz7txo1_500.gif tumblr_m4cwc6qvgr1rwzdgbo1_500.gif tumblr_m4863o1iOZ1rvptx7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m491lzrXI01qiv9n0o1_500.gif tumblr_m4l1w2ES3r1r66jz9o1_500.gif tumblr_m4mcw9WWRj1r59c9vo1_500.gif tumblr_m4mfaazCuf1r59c9vo2_500.gif tumblr_m4o3r51jba1qzsojho2_250.gif tumblr_m4odn34ZDW1rx2ixxo1_500.gif 14~2.jpg tumblr_m4q8nysEwj1r0ws7ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4q95emCbB1r0ws7ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4tff25G3N1qkxdkyo1_500.gif tumblr_m4ubf18XMx1qeysf2o1_500.gif ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_1x02_TheNightOfTheComet_2399.jpg |-|Season Two= TheReturn03.jpg TheReturn04.jpg|Damon and Stefan TheReturn05.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-3.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-13.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg BraveNewWorld.jpg BadMoonRising00.jpg BadMoonRising1.jpg BadMoonRising11.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg Damonhome.jpg Mmmm.jpg Damonmad1.jpg Damonmad.jpg Playgames.jpg Dammmon.jpg Ikissedelena.jpg BraveNewWorld10.jpg Stefan Elena Damon, Bad Moon Rising 1.png MemoryLane8.jpg MemoryLane9.jpg MemoryLane10.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg 321821.jpg come on stefan what is it fight to the death lol.gif MemoryLane23.jpg MemoryLane25.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade (34).jpg Mas011.jpg Mas012.jpg Mas013.jpg Mas014.jpg Mas017.jpg Mas019.jpg ehgv.jpg ejkv.jpg Katerina19.jpg Katerina18.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina15.jpg Talkingrichmond.jpg 4152133472 1086f712de z.jpg Confronts kiss.jpg Rosedamonaftersex.jpg Insiderichmond.jpg 4152133472 1086f712de z.jpg Confronts kiss.jpg vd113_13.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h12m39s65.png Vd109 0658.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-cast-promo.jpg Bythelightofthemoon2.jpg Bythelightofthemoon1.jpg Bythelightofthemoon.jpg 476457.jpg damon drink.jpg Thedescent12.jpg Thedescent11.jpg Thedescent10.jpg Thedescent09.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-The-Descent-12.jpg Thedescent08.jpg Thedescent07.jpg Thedescent06.jpg Thedescent05.jpg Thedescent04.jpg TheDescent6.jpg Damon Salvatore Promo.png 445CCD55C28B2AB09DB0C8_Large.jpg 449539_1274623194937_full.jpg ian_sommerholder.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-Masquerade.jpg tumblr_le1hbb9iLV1qzgecuo1_500.png The-Vampire-Diaries-promo-photo-Ian-Somerhalder-2.jpg Posterian03-500x631.jpg picasion.com_d43d702e2b8a16426be011ef138b918f.gif 2X22Damon01.png 2X22Damon02.png 2X22Damon03.png 0777.jpg 0652.jpg 0406.jpg 0404.jpg 0169.jpg 0158.jpg 0138.jpg 0127.jpg 0126.jpg 0119.jpg 0087.jpg 0026.jpg DelenaKiss.png 293659_209945485746020_142529825820920_509274_17504668_n.jpg 029-2x7.jpg|Damon in Season 2 202098--42556877--u56661.jpg 942full-ian-somerhalder.jpg “the passion they can no longer deny.”.jpg|Damon and Elena 1~10.jpg Ian-as-Damon-ian-somerhalder-20460166-2048-1365.jpg Ian-as-Damon-ian-somerhalder-20460167-2048-1365.jpg TVD CARTOONS (39).jpg TVD CARTOONS (40).jpg TVD CARTOONS (48).jpg TVD CARTOONS (12).jpg TVD CARTOONS (28).jpg damonn.jpg ian ^^.jpg imagess.jpg c3a5dc0c47f5e6f53bcc50eb4f728cbf1285964686_large.png broody-damon1.png tumblr_ly3twug03W1qaqt70o2_250.gif tumblr_lyu3cjuNz51rohjujo3_250.gif tumblr_m1g2mjkHKx1rpgqnao1_500.gif tumblr_m3kk0fZ2gm1qcokzdo2_250.gif tumblr_m3kl7kEGkc1qh1pvyo1_250.gif tumblr_m3ki8w8xEI1qcokzdo1_250.gif tumblr_m3kr86LQWV1r9pl9bo9_250.jpg tumblr_m3lcebrDpa1rv19l0o5_500.gif tumblr_m3l5wqJHkV1qbhri8o5_250.gif tumblr_m3lcebrDpa1rv19l0o1_500.gif ian3.jpg tumblr_m3gdp9OO2i1qfl6a7o1_500.gif tumblr_m3rav8r5L71rvfygso1_500.gif tumblr_lybvwgnJXo1qj1vowo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ps3zNqXn1r8tn8mo1_250.gif tumblr_m3ps3zNqXn1r8tn8mo2_250.gif tumblr_m3rorjNmeg1rsd924o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rtsbyj6J1qbbne5o1_500.gif tumblr_m3sqtdmrr11rp4duqo1_500.gif tumblr_m3tamk8HJ91qdtqy2o1_500.gif tumblr_m3tfyhPaYo1rtku3zo1_500.gif tumblr_m4b5dn5Mj01qeaahko1_500.gif tumblr_m4ni7fvU9p1rqvafbo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m4io4wX0kB1qjh5qvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nojvPK3Q1qhx778o1_500.gif tumblr_m5ore17Vxd1ro9qzco1_500.gif VD211b_0676.JPG 1~10.jpg 018~1.jpg VD210_0110copie.jpg vampire dir208 (2).gif 0116.jpg 1001820 389509507815313 922618423 n.png |-|Season Three= 9898989898.png Full-image-2.jpg Season3 cast.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Season-3-Damon-Salvatore_thumb.jpg|Damon Salvatore Damon3x04.jpg Vampire101.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-02-02h35m52s175.png 127104--50180820-400-u1a9f4.jpg 127104--50180848-m750x740-u27894.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m50s179.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m44s191.png Damon-Elena-3x09-damon-and-elena-26736224-889-720.jpg vampire-diaries-pub167699c120103205619.jpg|Damon Salvatore 2nd Half Of Season 3 - Promotional Photos 3x10 the new deal.jpg|Damon and Elena - 3x10 The New Deal 0771 3x11.jpg|Damon and Elena - 3x11 Our Town 020~7.jpg|Damon in 3x12 The Ties That Bind VD313c_0506b.jpg-95f78a41-t3.jpg|Damon Salvatore - 3x13 Bringing Out The Dead 0298.jpg|Damon - Dangerous Liaisons 3x14 VD314a0343b-4599221458332734304.jpg|Damon Salvatore - 3x14 Dangerous Liaisons VD315c_0326b.jpg-d438ae54-t3.jpg|Damon 3x15 All My Children Damon 1912 123.jpg|Damon - 3x16 "1912" Damon 1912 138.jpg|Damon - 3x16 "1912" Sage and damon 1912 117.jpg|Damon and Sage - 3x16 "1912" Damon 1912 046.jpg|Damon - 3x16 "1912" Damon 3x16 "1912".jpg|Damon - 3x16 "1912" VD316_0192b.jpg-c022d8db-t3.jpg|Damon and Stefan in "1912" 3x16014.jpg|Damon Salvatore in "1912" 3x16011.jpg|Damon and Stefan in "1912" 3x16001.jpg|Damon and Sage in "1912" 417651_353610418006558_160504853983783_1107726_571084649_n.jpg|Damon through years VD3X16-1912-1.jpg|Damon "Break On Trough" BOT (2).jpg|Damon "Break On Trough" 7839396.jpg damon2b25262belena.jpg damon-salvatore.jpg damon-salvatore-picture_440x293.jpg gfgfg.jpg the-best-of-damon-salvatore-season-3_268x210.jpg watevr.jpg|At the ball vampire-diaries-episode-316-1912-damon-salvatore.jpg|In 1912 Damon 1912 114.jpg Damon and Sage - 1912.jpg VD3X16-1912-1.jpg VD3X16-1912-2.jpg VD3X16-1912-3.jpg VD3X16-1912-4.jpg BOT.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-damon-salvatore-21538950-1280-720-1-.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-damon-salvatore-21540088-1280-720-1-.jpg 3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg 3x10 10.jpg 830px-3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg Tumblr lx2biijoJ31r5ht6uo1 500.jpg Tvd-newdeal-6.jpg Uvs120108-001.jpg Uvs120108-002.jpg Uvs120108-003.jpg Uvs120108-004.jpg Uvs120108-005.jpg Uvs120108-007.jpg Uvs120108-008.jpg Uvs120108-009.jpg Uvs120108-010.jpg Uvs120108-011.jpg Uvs120108-013.jpg Uvs120108-014.jpg Uvs120108-015.jpg Uvs120108-016.jpg Uvs120108-017.jpg Uvs120108-018.jpg Uvs120108-019.jpg Uvs120108-020.jpg Uvs120108-021.jpg Uvs120108-022.jpg Uvs120108-023.jpg Uvs120108-024.jpg Uvs120108-025.jpg Uvs120108-026.jpg Uvs120108-027.jpg Uvs120108-028.jpg Uvs120108-029.jpg Uvs120108-030.jpg Uvs120108-031.jpg Uvs120108-032.jpg Uvs120108-033.jpg Uvs120108-034.jpg Uvs120108-035.jpg Uvs120108-036.jpg Uvs120108-037.jpg 421635 3277731871018 1499149471 33182479 1865659547 n.jpg 3x10-The-New-Deal-HD-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28080389-1280-720.jpg Tumblr lxfpt2BKfL1qbc234o1 500.png Damon stefan 1912 186.jpg Stefan 1912 044.jpg Damon 1912 347.jpg Damon 1912 102.jpg Damon 1912 045.jpg Damon stefan 1912 287.jpg Damon and stefan 1912 086.jpg Damon and Stefan's first meeting after 50 years.jpg Damon and care .jpg 082610 vampirediaries seasontwo 03.jpg.jpg 0pian.jpg 120618355-3701423483668367168.jpg 120618356-3533451798788997884.jpg 120624942-4031870303887047996.jpg 120629858--2625390207893999392.jpg 135Ian-Somerhadler-VD-VW.jpg 1a1-499x287.jpg 1a3-500x431.jpg 1b-ian-damon-teen awards-2011-2011.jpg 2-brothers-1-girl.jpg 297332 126616967440402 100002762981137 107280 1886938723 n.jpg 300605 126616890773743 100002762981137 107276 259009804 n.jpg 333455rw32.jpg 400049882 ef0b88cb-162c-4526-adf0-12d9909bd1da-nina-dobrev-ian-somerhalder-photo-shoot.jpg 41316 495019279967 106357469967 7011374 7353556 n.jpg 5555wzx.jpg 60266 Original.jpg 6a00d83451b92469e20120a4dfe704970b-800wi.jpg 7-vampire-diaires.jpg 74877 Original.jpg 74992-original.jpg Delena -4.jpg 8888g54322.jpg 99999934f6.jpg 99999vzzzzzz.jpg Clean-jeans.jpg Countyoursmilesnotyourt.png Damon-Ian-3.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s209.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s222.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s227.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s229.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s230.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s233.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s234.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s243.jpg Damon-ian-11.jpg Damon-ian-12.jpg Damon-ian-6.jpg Damon-ian-9.jpg Denim-rise.jpg Denim-shirt.jpg Denim-shrinkage.jpg Elenadamon allineed1024.jpg Fw3244sdf.jpg Gq-ian.jpg Sage and damon 0554.jpg Ianindie1-3143605607569737518.jpg 140018214--3673223857171212151.jpg 109847549.jpg 0001.jpg 0002.jpg 082610 vampirediaries seasontwo 03.jpg.jpg 0pian.jpg Damon rebekah- Break On Through 0478.jpg Damon - Break On Through 0148.jpg Damon and sage- Break On Through 0420.jpg Damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg Damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg 09090.png 76767.png 677676.png Untitled9898.png 5t5t5t5t.png 6h6h6h6h6hh6.png 8u8u8u8u8u.png 9878979797898.png 487138_348329985209233_106345739407660_951322_5148778_n.jpg Damonricmeredith.png damony.png gameon.png|"Game on, brother" to Stefan Damon Rebekah The Murder of One 675.jpg Damon pain The Murder of One 657.jpg Damon The Murder of One 529.jpg Damon The Murder of One 094.jpg Damoncarolinestefan.png Caroline23.png dammy.png dommyblood.png damondrink.png VD319s030x-419-vam1-10-02.jpg Tumblr m1z5gv4Kte1qho4rpo3 250.jpg Heart of Darkness11.jpg Heart of Darkness10.jpg Heart of Darkness9.jpg Heart of Darkness8.jpg Heart of Darkness6.jpg Heart of Darkness5.jpg Heart of Darkness4.jpg Heart of Darkness3.jpg Heart of Darkness2.jpg Heart of Darkness1.jpg Fight to the death d48mff00.gif Damon 3 4x03 by kwiku001-d4bgrzo.gif Damon 3 3x03 by kwiku001-d4bgqym.gif Damon 2 3x03 by kwiku001-d4bgqtd.gif Damon 1 3x03 by kwiku001-d4bggdh.gif Saving you by minilight1020-d4wav58.jpg TVD333.jpg TVD319-2.jpg TVD319-1.jpg TVD315.jpg TVD314.jpg Delena hands by charlottina-d4x15lr.gif Delena stare by charlottina-d4x2z16.gif Tumblr m2r9xsuCxg1qevu04o1 500.png|Heart of Darkness Delena kiss 3x19 by charlottina-d4x122c.gif Delena caress by charlottina-d4x4swc.gif TVD706.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD701.jpg TVD722.jpg TVD721.jpg TVD718.jpg TVD717.jpg TVD711.jpg TVD706.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD701.jpg TVD722.jpg TVD721.jpg TVD718.jpg TVD717.jpg TVD711.jpg TVD706.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD701.jpg damon and elena 6.jpg damon and elena 7.jpg Damon 321 2.jpg Damonabby 321 1.jpg Damon 321 1.jpg tumblr_lytreuItrl1qaqt70o1_250.gif tumblr_lyw5u5eFYK1qjlxl1o1_250.gif tumblr_lyw5u5eFYK1qjlxl1o2_250.gif tumblr_lz1is0u5VL1r9a334o5_250.gif tumblr_m3h7s7uVFw1qd1kvjo1_500.gif Tumblr m3l5wqJHkV1qbhri8o1 250.gif tumblr_m3ki8w8xEI1qcokzdo4_250.gif tumblr_m3ko870YXh1qlwohfo1_250.gif tumblr_m3kr86LQWV1r9pl9bo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3l5wqJHkV1qbhri8o1_250.gif tumblr_m3l5wqJHkV1qbhri8o3_250.gif tumblr_m1ck812Glq1r6f9gzo1_r4_500.gif tumblr_m3m8qeE30k1r6gd2go1_500.gif tumblr_m3nwwuzu8S1r8bw8lo1_500.gif tumblr_m3opr4T1qm1qbbot3o4_250.gif tumblr_m3r5fsI3no1rurlroo1_500.gif Tumblr m3sifcZRGh1ru2tgbo1 500.gif tumblr_m3tfsvuxgW1r4xm8ho1_500.gif tumblr_m3wql7ON3x1r2dvaao1_500.gif tumblr_m3wsv0jr321r22846o1_500.gif tumblr_m3wymh2Zik1rqizi6o1_500.gif TVD-3x22_087.jpg tumblr_m40bxeSgkQ1rucjbpo1_500.gif tumblr_m44n7j0A9u1rsv0sno1_500.gif tumblr_m44t241BDt1qikqpjo1_500.png 545702_329429507130950_142529825820920_809579_1421627726_n.jpg|;))) tumblr_lz6z5jmcdB1ql0bldo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4abhnuLfk1qlvrbko1_500.gif tumblr_m4aer5lhc31r0ws7ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4emjok33l1rwy7xro1_500.jpg tumblr_m4fg67Nz7l1rul1ljo5_250.gif tumblr_m4fmv9L6Z71r1oho4o1_500.png tumblr_m490laQg9g1qlvrbko1_500.gif 537499_317009915044872_161808327231699_770369_1299390059_n.jpg Tvd-recap-ghost-world-screencaps-5.png tumblr_m4i4acew4G1r3kjzoo1_500.gif tumblr_m4l2956Zu71r2yylmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4mhr4EtHS1qeysf2o1_250.gif tumblr_m4mhr4EtHS1qeysf2o2_250.gif tumblr_m4mhr4EtHS1qeysf2o3_250.gif tumblr_m4mhr4EtHS1qeysf2o4_250.gif tumblr_m4ogaotXi31r5wb4yo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4p74cPGU21qivndso1_500.gif tumblr_m4q8ufNpTg1r0ws7ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4rhnenL711rubdouo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4rl81hlDv1qdmt7lo2_500.gif tumblr_m4su2dlyUF1rpz875o1_500.gif Tumblr m24xlu1Udt1r1h93zo1 500.gif Hottie.jpg|Hot!! tumblr_m4q6fizlgy1qiavt0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4vjujwb831qcytkeo1_500.gif tumblr_m4wc17pvZP1rsj5clo1_250.gif tumblr_m4wdy95qei1qkvkjko1_500.gif tumblr_m4y3axPYTR1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_m5evpaCI7y1r31o5go1_500.gif tumblr_m5ouznBxer1ryqs3wo1_500.jpg tumblr_m56d9uOyVJ1rvs23bo1_250.gif tumblr_m56d9uOyVJ1rvs23bo2_250.gif tumblr_m56d9uOyVJ1rvs23bo3_250.gif tumblr_m56d9uOyVJ1rvs23bo4_250.gif Tumblr m528iigM8G1qblh12o1 500.gif tumblr_m5om0oXj9z1qf1g2lo1_500.gif 00644120f68.jpg|Damon in The Ties That Bind tumblr_m6zw2r0qtD1rxmardo1_r3_500.jpg|Pic from tumblr VD316C_0217b.jpg-6a9c267c-t3.jpg|1912 flashback 940full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot.jpg 939full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot.jpg 640008390.jpg 637791640.gif A0R0p6YCYAAo51H.jpg Damon-Salvatore-the-vampire-diaries-25140445-381-504.jpg Damon-Salvatore-the-vampire-diaries-25140445-381-504.jpg 190px-301VampireDiaries0903.jpg 500px-939full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot.jpg Vampire bloodline (7).jpg Damon-shower2.jpg|After shower Damon |-|Season Four= Damon Salvatore - 4x03.jpg Damon S. - 4x03.jpg Damon - 4x03.jpg Damon54357.jpg|"SANGUINIS EST REATUS" - blood is guilt Memorial2.jpg Memorial4.jpg 4x03-02.jpg 4x03-05.jpg 4x03-03.jpg S4Damon.png Damon's truth.jpg S4ep1p35.png S4ep1p27.png S4ep1p25.png S4ep1p23.png S4ep1p21.png S4ep1p38.png S4ep1p37.png S4ep1p56.png S4ep1p55.png S4ep1p54.png S4ep1p66.png S4ep1p65.png S4ep2p11.png S4ep2p10.png S4ep2p9.png S4ep2p7.png S4ep2p40.png S4ep2p39.png S4ep2p38.png S4ep2p37.png S4ep2p35.png S4ep2p34.png S4ep2p33.png S4ep2p41.png TVD405B 0545b.jpg-82a1d4ca-t3.jpg TVD405B 0487b.jpg-3968fe48-t3.jpg tumblr_mce9403Lwa1rfqatso1_500.jpg 4x06-1.jpg 4x06-5.jpg TVD 407x08.jpg TVD 407x07.jpg TVD 407x06.jpg TVD 407x05.jpg Damon-in-the-40s.jpg Salvatores-in-the-40s.jpg Lexie-and-damon.jpg Delena 406.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h11m43s131.png damon 406.png 4x09-02.jpg 4x09-01.jpg tumblr_md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo8_1280.png tumblr_mdlllmNPEJ1qkqnluo1_500.png tumblr_me9uv2yJvT1qgflyzo1_1280.png tumblr_me9uv2yJvT1qgflyzo2_1280.png tumblr_me9uv2yJvT1qgflyzo3_1280.png tumblr_me9uv2yJvT1qgflyzo4_1280.png tumblr_me9uv2yJvT1qgflyzo5_1280.png tumblr_me9uv2yJvT1qgflyzo6_1280.png tumblr_mecszhSUhN1ruv65ho2_500.gif tumblr_mecv137M4K1rp78xqo1_500.gif tumblr_mecujzUdC71rznzppo1_250.gif tumblr_mecujzUdC71rznzppo2_250.gif tumblr_mecu84zCtX1rfs92ro1_500.gif tumblr_mecthfdB1n1rabno2o1_250.gif tumblr_mect87xUrx1qezqtno1_500.png Tumblr mdka2hJEqO1rnlpmjo4 250.gif Tumblr mdka2hJEqO1rnlpmjo2 250.gif Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo4 1280.png Tumblr mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo10 1280.png Tumblr mdrx2byXax1qkfvkzo1 1280.png Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo6 1280.png 20121202-221957.JPG Tumblr mcq6z3CAPL1qkfvkzo8 1280.png Tumblr mcq6z3CAPL1qkfvkzo7 1280.png Tumblr mcq6z3CAPL1qkfvkzo6 1280.png Damon 4x04 (1).JPG Damon 4x04 (4).JPG Damon 4x04 (3).JPG Damon 4x04 (5).JPG Damon 4x04 (6).JPG Damon 4x04 (7).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (1).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (4).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (8).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (6).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (5).JPG Damon & elena hot blood dance.jpg Damon & elena first mutual hug.png Vampire diaries damon the five.jpg Vampire diaries elena and damon the five 3.jpg Damon 4x04 (2).JPG Damon-elena-tvd-407-talk.jpg The-vampire-diaries-season4-episode3-the-rager-damon-and-elena.jpg Tumblr mejj0gjnxP1qik2bvo1 r1 500.png Lexi, Stefan & Damon..jpg 481745 416482705092296 677256107 n.jpg 391935 416485608425339 250838381 n.png Tumblr men2y6vrWv1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr men2y6vrWv1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr men2y6vrWv1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr men2lro7fA1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr men2lro7fA1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr men2lro7fA1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr men2lro7fA1qf8u52o1 1280.png 68603 396843480390568 712816050 n.jpg Delena 408.jpg Delena409.jpg Tumblr meo5wgvJtq1qfryeeo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr meokhkbnNV1qbszu1.png Stefan and Damon 10.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-23.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-45.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-31.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-32.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-46.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-43.jpg Tumblr meq6x3yqlW1qkfvkzo5 1280.png 408-0006.jpg 408-0004.jpg 577934 298367813608463 898669905 n.jpg 197827 298367926941785 746442257 n.jpg 69479 298375030274408 161589425 n.jpg 68810 298368396941738 2039677728 n.jpg 537501 467964106580698 1788654471 n.jpg 61303 298367720275139 526381027 n.jpg 18812 298375330274378 1561207562 n.jpg 18716 298375280274383 614665664 n.jpg 16156 298367863608458 1103704971 n.jpg 408-0117.jpg 408-0049.jpg 408-0043.jpg 408-0040.jpg 408-0039.jpg 29563 398619490212967 1268949927 n.jpg|Damon Salvatore contemplating man's existential dilemma... 408-0123.jpg 522598 406458826091118 2099859915 n-1-.jpg Damon 4x08.JPG Delena sex 407.gif Delena 407 kiss.png Vampire-diaries-407-damon-and-elena-sex-kiss.jpg 403 - 003.jpg Damon-and-elena-403.gif 408-0005.jpg 408-0122.jpg 408-0116.jpg 408-0115.jpg 408-0099.jpg 408-0091.jpg 408-0067.jpg 408-0063.jpg 408-0059.jpg 408-0017.jpg 408-0120.jpg 408-0117.jpg 408-0013.jpg 408-0023.jpg 408-0047.jpg 408-0048.jpg 408-0068.jpg 408-0067.jpg 408-0052.jpg 408-0017.jpg 408-0018.jpg 408-0015.jpg tvd 4x10-3.jpg tvd 4x10-5.jpg 12082 419381244802442 781531132 n.jpg Delena408.jpg Tumblr mf07js6aCS1qd1kvjo1 500.gif Tumblr mf07js6aCS1qd1kvjo2 500.gif 66727 419358111471422 1418667984 n.jpg 224966 570050689677392 1879918559 n.png Tumblr mf01nnJC9q1rxmwhyo1 500.gif 20730 570066396342488 541461617 n.jpg 397119 570042179678243 1763029510 n.png 20708 570044226344705 348376034 n.jpg Damon & elena hot blood dance 404.jpg 481756 417667568307143 727400955 n.jpg 9682 410991248974775 782987224 n.jpg Tumblr mf1ly0wMq21r827jgo1 250.gif Tumblr mf1ly0wMq21r827jgo4 250.gif Tumblr mecpy85DsD1r2dxq0o1 250.gif S030a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg S030a-d13-vam1-10-18.jpg Tumblr mf18lqJCiE1rndas0o1 r1 500.gif 155905 420145661392667 779882879 n.jpg Love is magical meh.gif 4x01bts.jpg Bscap0042.jpg Tvd 4x02 - 14.jpg S4ep2p47.png Tumblr mc7ryd1dco1rnlpmjo2 250.gif S4ep2p60.png Tumblr mcq6z3CAPL1qkfvkzo10 1280.png Tumblr mczaxzv0fN1qkfvkzo1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h17m07s118.png 404 - 75.jpg 4x06-2.jpg 4x06-11.jpg 21485 388769527858215 1400643361 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h03m50s6.png Tvd-damon-409-24.jpg Tvd-delena-409-19.jpg 409 - 008.jpg 409 - 006.jpg 409 - 007.jpg 409 - 004.jpg 409 - 002.jpg 409 - 001.jpg 409 - 034.jpg 409 - 031.jpg 409 - 048.jpg 409 - 046.jpg 409 - 066.jpg 409 - 067.jpg 409 - 064.jpg 409 - 072.jpg 409 - 069.jpg 409 - 079.jpg 409 - 115.jpg 409 - 110.jpg 409 - 095.jpg 409 - 089.jpg 409 - 107.jpg Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo1 1280.png 409 - 133.jpg 409 - 129.jpg 409 - 201.jpg 409 - 202.jpg 409 - 199.jpg 409 - 197.jpg 409 - 195.jpg 409 - 215.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-4-promotional-photos.jpg IanSomerhalder s4.jpg TVD 410A 0070b.jpg-d3ce0368-t3.jpg TVD 410A 0034b.jpg-07c45f12-t3.jpg Tumblr mgp8c2RP5K1qik2bvo1 500.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o1 1280.png 75018 331333940299537 1506611420 n.png 537290 489899521052278 2108958189 n.jpg 14773 489899527718944 2143335251 n.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (7) 595.jpg Tumblr mheuzfrCpv1qd1kvjo6 r1 500.png Tumblr mheuzfrCpv1qd1kvjo5 r1 250.png Tumblr mheuzfrCpv1qd1kvjo4 r1 250.png TVD414damon rebekah.jpg Rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg Stefan and damon sbm.jpg Damon February sweeps poster.jpeg|"Give him enough rope...." 600532 496931850349045 446447955 n.jpg Damon-Elena-4X13-Embrace-damon-and-elena-33560352-245-384.gif 71428 430324760375773 370145713 n.jpg 285289 430509747023941 1999635355 n.jpg Tumblr midug9eLJ41rsbxj4o1 500.jpg 738416037.jpg 738416834.jpg 738415805.jpg 738415567.jpg 738437142.jpg 738437430.jpg 738436932.jpg 4x17-03.jpg 4x17-02.jpg 4x17-01.jpg Damon-and-Lexi-in-4.17-Because-the-Night.png‎ The-Vampire-Diaries-(4x17)---Lexi.jpg 578121 447436801997902 1473693508 n.png Tumblr mk1hheouyB1rw1osso2 400.gif Tumblr mk1g30TYZN1rxmwhyo1 500.gif 482172 447152918692957 1111779525 n.jpg Screenshot 65.png damon4x18.gif Damonbecausethenight.png 3x19-07.jpg 3x19-04.jpg 3x19-03.jpg Damonevilone.gif Damon ohoslg.png Katherine dunks Damon 4x18.jpg 4x21-05.jpg 4x21-04.jpg 4x21-03.jpg damon4x199.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-11.jpg 946543 523289754395993 76265492 n.jpg 935496 455271771227933 2080831941 n.jpg 396929 480170805390152 155518915 n.jpg TVD 4x22-24.jpg TVD 4x22-22.jpg TVD 4x22-21.jpg TVD 4x22-6.jpg Damonnn4x21.jpg Stefandamonelena4x21.jpg Graduation poster.jpg Tumblr mm4ze0Kc7H1qevu04o1 500.png Damon4x2233.jpg Alaricdamon4x222.jpg Damonphone4x22.jpg Damon steafnthewalkingdead.jpg Damon4x2222.jpg 197642 579515455414885 1087234056 n.jpg Tumblr mmxb63IbfT1qik2bvo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr mmx61nmm551rp4im3o1 500.gif Tumblr mmx57xIk9V1rxmwhyo1 500.gif Tumblr mmx5zciJkM1rp4im3o1 500 zpsb0ed171b.gif Tumblr mmx5um8CPX1rp4im3o1 500.gif Large.png Large (6).gif Large (5).gif Large (2).jpg Large (1).gif 599365 471081006300148 274041632 n.jpg Tumblr mmxdrziQvq1rd1i9eo2 250.gif Large.gif Delena214451.jpg Large (9).gif Large (8).gif Large (7).gif DamonElena423.png Damonsalvatore4x2333.jpg Elenadamon4x23.jpg Damonwerwolfbullet.jpg Vaughndamon4x233.jpg DELENA4X23GRADU4X12.jpg thCAP514K3.jpg|Who the hell? Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (11).jpg Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (2).jpg Damoncave.jpg| |-|Season Five= Ian somerhalders555.jpg Tumblr msd04mcCSp1qik2bvo1 500.gif Classic damon.gif Tumblr msc1423Hbt1qd1kvjo2 500.gif Tumblr msbj8yNrIt1rudpplo1 500.jpg 1233415 511890612214605 212313865 n.jpg Damon_and_Elena_-_S5.jpg Ianbts5x02.jpg Ian-somerhalder.png|Live from the Vampire Diaries set:Damon Salvatore Tumblr mt0u0agxZs1qik2bvo2 500.gif Tumblr inline mt0tsjW6bm1qz4rgp.png Damon.png 5x02-03.jpg 5x02-04.jpg 811343015.jpg Tumblr mtsyjwMx5v1s25c4ao1 500.gif Tumblr mtub39n8hr1sqwqguo1 250.gif Damon_poster.jpg Damon_poster_5.png Tumblr mu3vexxHfg1qik2bvo1 250.gif 5x045.jpg Damon TVD 5x01.jpg Damon 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon 6 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon 7 TVD 5x01.jpg 5x05-02.jpg 5x05-01.jpg Damon TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 7 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 10 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 11 TVD 5x02.jpg BWSEEK-CQAAZ6vW.jpg BWQq5J9IAAARxgp.jpg BWSgbadIEAAMbK1.png BWSvpmgCYAAfuGK.jpg BWTTg59CAAAAQqR.png Tumblr muh8jdYthc1qik2bvo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhe760hSV1rp4im3o3 250.gif Delena502.gif Tumblr muhe760hSV1rp4im3o1 250.gif Tumblr muhe760hSV1rp4im3o2 250.gif Tumblr muhe760hSV1rp4im3o4 250.gif Damon 12 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 13 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon being vervain tortured by Elena Damon 15 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 16 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 17 TVD 5x02.jpg BWT1K9LIUAA5Fey.jpg Handle with Care (2).jpg Handle with Care (1).jpg Handle with Care.jpg Jeremydamon5x06.jpg Damon TVD 5x03.jpg Delena TVD 5x03.jpg|Delena Damon 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x03.jpg Delena 503.jpg Tumblr muv758ClkF1rm94bxo1 400.gif Tumblr muufxnKiNK1qlb5k0o1 500.gif Damon 5 TVD 5x03.jpg Damon 6 TVD 5x03.jpg Damon 7 TVD 5x03.jpg Delena 2 TVD 5x03.jpg|Delena Tumblr mv0a7m2uVH1qfl6a7o1 500.gif See also Category:Image Galleries